Ultimate custom Night
UCN Character Programming Withered Golden Freddy: When he appears after lowering your tablet, pull it back up quickly to get rid of him! Staring at him for too long will end your run with an unpleasant surprise! Helpy: He will appear on your desk at random when closing your tablet. Get rid of him quick or he'll get up-close and personal with an airhorn! BB: He will try to sneak in through the side vent. Close the side vent and wait until you hear a thud indicating he is gone. If BB slips in, he will temporarily make a nuisance of himself, disabling your flashlight until he leaves. JJ: She will also try to sneak in through the side vent. Close the side vent and wait until you hear a thud indicating she is gone. If JJ slips in, she will disable all door controls until she leaves. Nightmare Fredbear & Nightmare: This tag-team duo are invisible to the cameras and can only be seen when they reach your doorways (Fredbear takes left, Nightmare takes right), and even then only their eyes are visible. Close the doors on their faces to send them back into the darkness! Phantom Freddy: He will slowly materialize in your office, fading-in from nothing. Shining your flashlight at him is the only way to make him disappear again. If he fully materializes, he will jumpscare you and cause you to black-out temporarily. Old Man Consequences: Better catch a fish. The Puppet: If you neglect its music box then it will break free of its prison. Once out, it can't be put back inside, and your ventilation system will drain much faster than it did before, causing blackouts and eventually a game over. Nightmarionne: His presence moves randomly to different locations in your office as you play, and begins to reappear when your mouse cursor moves over him. Be quick to avoid the area of the office that he occupies, or your run will end with a jumpscare! Music Man: He is behind you, always, and he is sound activated. If you continue to make a lot of noise, he will slowly become more active, crashing his cymbals together faster and faster, finally ending your run with a startling face-to-face jumpscare. Nightmare BB: He sits in your office throughout the night, usually slouched over. When slouched, be careful not to shine your light on him. If he is standing, however, shine your light to return him to his sitting position, otherwise he will attack when you turn away. Happy Frog: She climbs around in the overhead duct system making her way toward the hoses that drop into your office. Use the audio lure to hold her in place. She is fooled 100% of the time by the audio lure, but is immune to the effects of the heater. Mr. Hippo: He climbs around in the overhead duct system making his way toward the hoses that drop into your office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 100% of the time by the audio lure. He is slightly faster than Happy Frog. Pigpatch: He climbs around in the overhead duct system making his way toward the hoses that drop into your office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 100% of the time by the audio lure. He is slightly faster than Mr. Hippo. Nedd Bear: He climbs around in the overhead duct system making his way toward the hoses that drop into your office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 50% of the time by the audio lure. He is slightly faster than Pigpatch. Orville Elephant: He climbs around in the overhead duct system making his way toward the hoses that drop into your office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 10% of the time by the audio lure. He is slightly faster than Nedd Bear. Springtrap: He climbs around in the vent system, making his way toward the vent opening embedded in the wall in front of you. Track him by watching the vent monitor. He moves silently, so don't bother listening for him, but when he is poised to attack you will see his face looking back at you from the vent. Close the vent door on him to send him away. Molten Freddy: He also climbs in the vent system, but is much faster than the other animatronics when it comes to maneuvering his way toward you. You can track him on the vent monitor, and can hear his laugh when he is poised to attack. Close the vent door on him to send him away. Ennard: He also climbs in the vent system, but unlike the other animatronics in the vents, he is difficult to track, appearing only briefly here and there when moving. He can't be seen in the vent opening, but gives himself away by making a squeaking sound before attacking. Close the vent door on him to send him away. Phantom Mangle: Will appear at random in your viewing monitor. Close the monitor or switch viewing modes to make it disappear. If left onscreen for too long, Phantom Mangle will invade your office temporarily, causing audio distractions and increasing your noise meter, which can attract even more problems. Mangle: Mangle makes his way through the vent system, but unlike the other animatronics in the vents, once he reaches the vent to your office he will never leave, and will enter your office the moment the vent door opens. The only way to stop her is to use the vent snare, which can only be active in one place at a time, forcing you to keep track of Mangle's location in the vent's to ensure that the correct vent snare is active. Once in your office, Mangle will hang from the ceiling creating audio disturbances before eventually dropping down to jumpscare you. Withered Chica: She is the last of the five vent-crawlers. Withered Chica can be blocked by the vent snare as well as the vent door. Unlike Ennard and the others, she gives no audio cue when she is at the door, meaning you need to track her position using the vent radar. If she reaches the vent door, she will become stuck in it, preventing you from closing it for the rest of the night. While her girth prevents Ennard, Molten Freddy, and Springtrap from passing, Mangle can still get through. While this may seem like a strategic advantage, keep in mind that Withered Chica may eventually wiggle free and jumpscare you. Toy Bonnie: He sneaks in through a trapdoor to your right. There is no way to prevent him from entering your office. Your only defense is to put on your Freddy Fazbear mask to fool him. Looking directly at him will increase the effectiveness of the mask, causing him to leave a little faster. Toy Chica: She sneaks in through a trapdoor to your left, and just like Toy Bonnie, there is no way to prevent her from getting into the room. Your only defense is to put on your Freddy Fazbear mask to fool her. Toy Chica is faster than Toy Bonnie and will invade your office more often, however she is easier to fool with the mask, especially when looking directly at her. Jack-O-Chica: She appears at both your left and right doors at the same time. Closing either door by itself will have no effect on her. Check your cameras and view the hallways on either side of you, when Jack-O-Chica is fully materialized at both doors, close both doors simultaneously to cause her to disappear. Keeping your office cool will prevent her from appearing. Jack-O-Chica only begins to appear when your office overheats. Rockstar Chica: She stands outside your office waiting for her chance to jumpscare you (she can approach from either side.) Closing the doors will not cause her to leave. To make her leave, double-click the "wet floor" sign to place it in front of the door that she is standing at. This will discourage her from entering (she will be afraid of slipping), and make her go away. Freddy Fazbear: He approaches from the left hall, emerging from the darkness and progressing in stages toward your door. Keep track of him on the monitor and shut the door when he is standing in the doorway to turn him away. He moves faster as the building gets warmer, so try to keep him at a cool 60 degrees whenever possible. Phantom BB: He will appear on your viewing monitor at random. Quickly change cameras or close the monitor to avoid his jumpscare. Getting jumpscared by Phantom BB will cause you to black-out temporarily. Phone Guy: He will call at random into your office, and you will only have a brief amount of time to mute his call. If you fail to mute the call then you will be forced to listen to the whole thing, which will aggravate you as well as any animatronic that is sensitive to the noise level. Also, the mute button will appear in unpredictable locations. Nightmare Freddy: While you aren't looking, mini-Freddies (Freddles) will accumulate on your desk and around the office. Shine your flashlight to scare them away. If you let too many of them gather together then Nightmare Freddy will be summoned, ending your run with a jumpscare. Chica: She hangs out in the kitchen, being generally clumsy and knocking over lots of pots and pans. In Custom Night, the kitchen is also where the music box happens to be, and while Chica doesn't care if the music box is wound up or not, she can grow tired of the music selection playing. As long as you hear the pots and pans, Chica is content. If she stops making noise, however, then she has grown tired of the song, and you only have a short amount of time to change it. Don't get too eager to change music selections though, because if you change the music while Chica is happy, then she will leave the kitchen to come get you. Once she leaves the kitchen, there is no way to make her go back. Lefty: He sits in the closet off of the left hallway. He becomes more and more agitated if the office becomes too noisy or too hot. This state of agitation increases slowly, and will eventually end with Lefty jumpscaring you. Lowering the noise won't reverse the effects, nor will reducing the temperature, and doors won't prevent Lefty from getting to you. The only way to ease his temperament is to switch on the Global Music Box (which soothes all music box animatronics at the expense of extra power being drained). El Chip: El Chip is just a cameo mascot when he appears at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. His real passion lies in authentic Mexican cuisine. He isn't here to jumpscare you, but he may interrupt your night with some jarringly colorful advertisements for El Chip's Fiesta Buffet. Click "Skip" or press ENTER to get rid of the invasive advertisements before you lose control of what's going on in your office! Withered Bonnie: He slips in through the trapdoor while you are viewing your monitor. You'll know he's there by the audio and visual distortions he causes just by standing there ominously. You only have a short amount of time to put on the mask to ward him off, otherwise a jumpscare is all you'll have to look forward to. Toy Freddy: Relax, Toy Freddy is retired. He sits in the Parts and Service room playing video games on his big-screen TV. What game is his playing? Five Nights With Mr. Hugs, of course. The problem is that Toy Freddy has never been very good at video games, and if he loses his game, he will probably blame you for it. Check the Parts and Service cam to see how he's doing. In Five Nights With Mr. Hugs, there are three ways into the office and only one door can be closed at a time. Click the cams on Toy Freddy's monitor, then be sure that the appropriate door is closed to prevent Mr. Hugs from getting into his office. If you check on Toy Freddy and see GAME OVER on his screen, that means that Mr. Hugs has already jumpscared him, and now Toy Freddy is on his way to jumpscare you. Once Toy Freddy has been jumpscared, there will be no way to calm him down, and no way to save yourself. Funtime Foxy: He hides behind his curtain waiting for the show to begin. Check his stage and read the sign to see when the showtime is; it will always be on the hour, but the hour will be random. For instance, showtime may be 1 am, 2 am, 3 am, etc.. Remember that time, because "showtime" is the exact moment that you get jumpscared. There is only one way to prevent showtime, and that's by viewing his stage the moment the hour changes. If you are watching him on camera when showtime arrives, then the show will be delayed by several hours (and the sign will change as well). Each hour in-game lasts exactly 45 seconds, and there is a timer visible while you play; use this to calculate exactly when you need to be viewing Funtime Foxy's curtain to ensure that showtime never happens. Ballora: She will approach from either the left or right hall, disabling all of your camera feeds as she approaches. You'll have to rely on the sound of her music to determine which side she's approaching from, and close the correct door before she reaches you. Close the door in time and she will retreat into the darkness. Rockstar Bonnie: He will occasionally appear in your office and is conspicuously missing his guitar. In fact, the only way to appease him is to locate his guitar on the camera system and double click on it. Fail to do this in a timely fashion and you'll lower your monitor only to be greeted with a jumpscare. Rockstar Foxy: His parrot will occasionally fly through your office, and if you're able to click on it before it gets away then Rockstar Foxy will appear in your office. While the other Foxies are here only to torment you, Rockstar Foxy isn't quite as hostile. In fact, he will probably offer a few interesting boosts to help you get through the night, such as increasing your power meter, restoring the temperature to a cool 60 degrees, or soundproofing your office for five seconds. However, choosing to summon Rockstar Foxy isn't without risk. If you catch him in a bad mood, he may just greet you with a jumpscare and end your run. Circus Baby, Nightmare Bonnie, and Nightmare Mangle: They will all approach from the right hall, but each of them will only attack once per night, and they change their order of attack each night so that you won't know who to expect first. purchase their plush toy from the Prize Corner. The Prize Corner has only three plush toys available to buy: Bonnie, Mangle, and Baby, and your funds will be very limited, so it's important to buy the characters in the order that they appear in the hall. You must use Faz-Coins to purchase the plush toys, and there are two ways to accumulate them throughout the night. One way is to block the attacks of other animatronics. Each successful block earns one Faz-Coin. The other way to earn coins is to find them on the cams and scan your mouse cursor over them to collect them. Increasing the difficulty of these characters will increase the price of their plush toys. William Afton: Afton has the distinction of having the simplest mechanic in the game, but also possibly the scariest. He will only attack once per night, and there will be no way of knowing in advance when this attack will happen, or if it will happen at all. He will always attack from the vent on the right wall, and when he does, there will be a violent clamoring sound in the vent and the lights will flicker. When this happens, you will have only a fraction of a second to close the vent door or your run will end with Afton screaming in your face. Scrap Baby: Once per night, she will appear on the other side of your desk, slouched over and appearing to be decommissioned. There will be a shock panel sitting next to her. You can shock her at any time by clicking on this button, but it will drain 1% of your power each time you do so, and it will have no effect until she is poised to attack. You must refrain from pushing the button until you notice that she has moved. Shocking her at this stage will cause her to leave your office and not return. If you fail to notice that she has moved and bring up your monitor again, you'll have nothing but a jumpscare to look forward to. Rockstar Freddy: He will stand in your office the entire night, and on occasion will activate, demanding a payment of five Faz-Coins. If you pay him, he will return to sleep-mode. Fail to pay him in a timely fashion, however, and your run will end with an angry Rockstar Freddy in your face. The problem is that Faz-Coins might be scarce, especially if you have other Faz-Coin demanding animatronics in the halls. Thankfully, there is another option at your disposal. If you're running short on Faz-Coins, or just prefer not to spend them here, just crank up the heat for a few seconds. This will cause Rockstar Freddy to malfunction and eventually think that payment has been made. Trash and the Gang: ??? Bonnie: Poor Bonnie has been forced to share a cramped stage with another animatronic, Foxy, and he's pretty upset about it. These two will take turns looking out from the curtain, but whereas Foxy will hide himself when viewed on camera, Bonnie will do the opposite, and become more agitated. If Bonnie is looking out from the curtain when you view Pirate's Cove, he will take the opportunity to flash his blinding eyes and scramble the cameras, all of them, for a significant amount of time. Needless to say, losing the ability to use your cameras for this long will most likely be a death sentence. The only way to tell who is actively looking out from Pirate's Cove is to observe a tiny figurine on your desk. This figurine will change from Foxy to Bonnie depending on who is active in Pirate's Cove. Not paying attention to this detail and thereby looking (or not looking) at Pirate's Cove at the wrong time can cost you your run. Foxy: He inhabits Pirate's Cove along with Bonnie, and while you shouldn't view Pirate's Cove when Bonnie is active, it's a necessity when Foxy is. Foxy will gradually make his exit if you don't check on him regularly, and once he's out, there's no way to make him go back. He also has a new trick up his sleeve to get into your office: he gets in piece by piece. He will find any vulnerability in your office and slip in chunks of himself (arms, legs, head, torso) through any open vent or open door, until all of his fragments are inside. Once there, he will wait for you to pull up your monitor before putting himself back together and jumpscaring you. RWQFSFASXC: Once activated, he will make the office go black for about ten seconds. You will not be able to see the doors, meaning you will have to keep track of what is open and closed through other means. This can only happen once per night. DeeDee: DeeDee can Appear at random and add a new character to your night, set to an unknown difficulty. Candy Cadet: Candy Cadet will sit in the corner of your office, and will not attack you at all. Adventure Endoskeleton: Unknown Trolls Phone Guy: He will call into your office at random, creating a lot of noise and momentarily increasing th''e aggressiveness of the animatronics. He cannot call, however, if Springtrap is in the vents, because he can’t be in two places at the same time. Nightmare Freddy: He appears suddenly in your office holding an alarm clock. You have only a moment to press the button and activate the alarm. If you press the button in time, you will awaken in your bed for ten seconds before falling back asleep and continuing the night.'' Foxy: He will run into your office when things are looking dire and offer to help you. You can choose one of three'' ''ways for him to assist: He can block one door, clear the vents, or add 1% more power to your meter. Category:UCN Category:Mechanics Category:Custom Nights Category:FNAF6